1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch type portable terminal.
2. Background
In general, a portable terminal is a portable device capable of performing various functions. Various advanced functions are now being included in a portable terminal, such as a portable phone, so that it may provide a user with increased convenience. That is, the portable terminal may execute various advanced functions such as a short message transmission/reception function, a digital broadcasting receiving function, and a music playback function, an audio and image communication function, information input/output function, data storage function as well as a general voice calling function.
Many new attempts in terms of hardware and software aspects are applied to the above-described portable terminals of multiple functions to realize complex functions. Thus, the portable terminal can perform as a camera, music or moving picture player. Furthermore, the portable terminal is regarded as a personal belonging for expressing individuality and thus requires various designs to cater to personal choices.
That is, as functions of the portable terminal are diversified, the portable terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example. To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts.
Meanwhile, the portable terminal is applied with a kind of an input device capable of manipulating an electronic device in conversational method by using only a screen without any knowledge of electronic devices such as a touch screen or a touch panel, thereby providing a user with convenience. That is, the portable terminal is a combination of sophisticated technologies capable of replacing a conventional key pad or a button by a simple touch or punch with a finger on a screen of a touch screen, a touch panel or an electronic device.
At this time, the touch screen or the touch panel can advantageously save a space, improve manipulability and convenience, provide simplicity in specification change and increase a user recognition as well as compatibility with other information technology devices. Due to these advantages, the portable terminal is widely used in various fields such as industrial, transportable, serviceable, medical and mobile fields.
However, the portable terminal has a problem in that a user may recognize a wrong auto focusing area due to improper response to changes in view angle of a lens.